Skydive Series 2: Why Wait
by r2roswell
Summary: Castle and Beckett work on the particulars of where their relationship will go next while at the same time dealing with the fact that Castle has yet to tell Alexis the truth about her adoption.
1. Time Off

**Chapter 1: Time Off (First 3 Days)**

* * *

The few days had passed since Captain Montgomery had told Beckett to take some time off to deal with the emotional punch Madison Keller had thrown her way.

That night Beckett and Castle had left for drinks at the Old Haunt. Once they had gone, Ryan and Esposito had asked Montgomery what was going on with Beckett as Madison had refused to answer more details about Beckett when they were interrogating her. Montgomery only replied that he knew as much as they did. The boys could tell there was more to it than that but for now they had to respect Beckett's privacy though as her surrogate brothers they couldn't help but be both curious and concerned.

While at the Old Haunt, Castle had shown Beckett the wall of fame and a much younger photo of himself was on it, taken back when he was writing 'In a Hail of Bullets'. The two mainly spent their time catching up and talking about their lives after they met. On that first evening there was no mention of Alexis.

By late evening after the two said goodnight, Castle was hard at work on his novel. He'd only been on two cases with Beckett or rather a case and a half as the pair had not seen the Wolfe case through but there would be more time for case details later. For now he was satisfied with elements that gave background information to his new characters.

* * *

The following day wasn't easy on Beckett. She had never truly taken a day off work. She had called Ryan at the office but Montgomery had intercepted the call telling Beckett not to go into work.

Around noon there was a knock on Beckett's door.

"Castle," Beckett said sounding surprised. Castle smiled. "How do you know where I live?"

"I'm just as good at investigating as you are."

He held up a cup holder with two cups of coffee and a brown bag. "Grande skim latte, two pumps sugar free vanilla, a bear claw, and a few others," he said as he walked in.

"How did you- please come in," Beckett said closing the door after he was in her apartment.

"Figured you could use the company," said Castle. "Thought we could hang out, see a movie, get into some trouble."

"You do remember I'm a cop right?"

"Okay forget the trouble."

Castle had walked over to some shelves and a few things caught his eye.

"So what do we have here," he asked.

Beckett could feel herself getting embarrassed. "It's, it's nothing," she said.

But was too late, Castle was in full view of the collection: 25 books that Castle had written.

"Why Detective Beckett, I had no idea that you were such a mega fan."

"It's nothing."

"This," Castle said waving his hand in front of the books, "Is not nothing."

"So I happen to like the genre that's hardly a big deal."

"Oh it's not just the genre that you like because if you did you'd have other books and the only ones I see in this genre are mine. I'd say it's a pretty huge deal."

Beckett looked at Castle closely before saying, "Okay you really want to know?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

Beckett went over to the books and pulled down A Rose for Ever After and Storm Warning. She also went and grabbed the coffee and breakfast donuts Castle had brought. The two took a seat on the couch.

"Your first novel," Beckett said indicating to A Rose for Ever After, "I was genuinely curious." She then picked up Storm Warning, "But this one, this one got me through my mothers' murder. I don't know but they somehow became a lifeline. I know that it sounds stupid."

"No it doesn't. At least they were there for you when I couldn't be. There wasn't much in the paper, how did it happen?"

Beckett took a deep breath. "The cops attributed it to random gang violence.

"But you don't believe that," Castle said being able to tell by the sound of her voice and the look on her face.

"No but it doesn't matter what I believe. I went down that rabbit hole once Castle, I won't do it again."

"Have you at least tried other avenues, maybe there was something you missed. You've got a partner now, maybe if I could-,"

"Castle, don't," Beckett said. "You go near my mom's case and whatever we have, whatever this is, is over so don't ruin this before we've even gotten started."

Castle stood as well. "Okay I won't."

"I mean it Castle. You have an act for getting into places where you don't belong so I'm asking you please stay out of this one."

"I can see that you mean it and you know what, I mean it too. Look if you don't want to look further into your mother's case then we won't."

"How do I know you won't do it on your own the first chance you get?"

Castle laughed a little, "I probably would have sure but things are different now because I now have a genuine chance with you. I don't want to risk betraying your trust. Speaking about trust, I have to ask: When you were talking to Madison in the interrogation room you called Alexis by the name of Harper, why?"

Beckett shook her head. "It's just the name I called her to myself. Since I was giving her up I didn't want to get so attached but I went ahead and privately named her anyways."

"Now was Harper a middle name or a first?"

"Castle, why?"

"I want to know."

"It was her middle name. Her first name was Joan. Joan Harper."

Before Beckett could comprehend what was happening, Castle had placed his lips on hers, gentle at first and then deeper, his tongue brushing the inside of her mouth and Beckett moaning in a way that was familiar but long forgotten and remembered at the same time. After a slow glide into a buoyant ecstasy the two finally came up for air.

"Wow," they both said at once.

"That was-," said Castle unable to find the words.

"Yeah," said Beckett, "What was that for she asked," still catching a bit of her breath.

"Consider it a thank you."

"For what?"

"For calling her Harper even if it was only silently." Beckett still looked a bit confused and Castle smiled taking Beckett's face in his hand. "Harper is the middle name I gave to Alexis."

Beckett gazed into his eyes, "You're serious aren't you?"

"I am. I was searching for the right baby name and I thought Harper was a good fit for her."

"And you gave her the name Alexis after your middle name Alexander."

Castle nodded, "So Joan, you named her after your mother Johanna didn't you?"

"Castle-,"

"Castle put his hands up in defense, "I'm not trying to look into her case. I want to get to know her through you."

Beckett smiled at him. She could tell that it was killing him a bit to not do the research and to stay out of her mother's murder but it was cute to see him trying.

"Well in that case, yes I did privately name her after my mom."

"It's a perfect name," said Castle.

"So is the one you chose for her," said Beckett.

The two continued to spend most of the day together, hanging out at the apartment, going out for lunch and then ordering in Chinese at Beckett's apartment.

Now the two stood by the door as Castle was getting ready to leave.

"Today was perfect," said Castle.

Beckett smiled, "It was. I hadn't had a day like this in a long time. Thank you, Rick."

Castle smiled, "You're welcome, Kate. Hey listen, don't make any plans for tomorrow okay?"

"You've got something in mind?"

"I do, you'll see." Castle leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Beckett's lips. "Until tomorrow Detective Beckett."

"Night Castle."


	2. Accidental Discovery

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating. Other books and fandoms destracted me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Accidental Discovery**

* * *

By the next morning, day four, Beckett had checked her phone. There were no new messages from the boys or her boss. Clearly Montgomery had told her partners not to bother her. The order didn't get down to Lanie though, or her boss for that matter, as there was a text from her.

Beckett pressed the speed-dial.

"Hey Lanie, what's up?"

"You tell me," Lanie said sounding amused.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't ask me that. I haven't seen you on a crime scene for the past few days and the last time I did see you was when you asked me to run that DNA test. You're seeing the father of your baby aren't you?"

"I'm just trying to figure some stuff out that's all."

"Really, that's all you're giving me?"

Beckett didn't have time to answer as there was a knock on her door. She opened the door and the two smiled.

"Morning Detective," said Castle.

"Oh my god," said Lanie, still on the line. "He's there isn't he?"

"I'll see you at work," Beckett said dodging the question.

"Uh-hu," Lanie said as the two women both hung up the phone.

"Hey," Beckett said kissing Castle lightly on the lips. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well," said Castle walking into the apartment and placing the cups of coffee on the counter. He then wrapped his arms around Beckett's waist, "I got to learn a little about you, I figured today I'd let you learn a few things about me and more importantly, our daughter."

Beckett sighed and pulled back. "Castle, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Now just wait: I know you said you don't want to get into Alexis' life and I know you're not with me to get close to her but Alexis is a big part of my life, she's the central part of it and if we're going to be together you can't exactly avoid that and neither can I. I want you in my life Kate and I want you in hers. Our daughter should know her mother."

Beckett slightly smiled and Castle took that as an invitation to get close again, taking her hands. His comfort didn't stop her raging thoughts. Quite frankly, she was scared and nervous. Alexis would hate her and like Castle, she would have every right.

Castle could sense Beckett's hesitation so he squeezed her hands, "We'll take this slow. I figured I could tell you a few stories, show you a few pictures, you could get to know her know her second hand and then we can take things from there."

"Why are you being so good to me about this? Shouldn't you still hate me?"

"Why because you never told me you were pregnant?"

"That's exactly why."

"Well the way I figure I could be angry but Beckett I got to actually raise our daughter. Madison may have gone about it the wrong way but her heart was in the right place. I got to hear Alexis' say her first word, watch her take her first steps, see her score her first goal in soccer. You missed out on all of that because you wanted her have the kind of life you couldn't give her at sixteen and she did. She didn't grow up alone, she had one of her parents, and she had me. So how could I hate you for that?" Castle said with a huge smile.

Beckett had been so scared and terrified and had even been okay with the idea of Castle hating her that she hadn't even considered that possibility. She had been blind to it completely. To hear Castle explain his point of view; sure things had been made complicated when Beckett told him the truth but now Castle had given her a new angle to ponder and it wasn't as bad as she would have imagined. Joan, Alexis, had grown up with her biological father right by her side. He had been there when she was sick or scraped a knee or helped her with her homework. Though Beckett still didn't know much about Alexis or the relationship Castle had with her from what she could tell, Castle had been the kind of father that she had always hoped for her daughter before finding out where Alexis had ended up.

It had been one thing for Beckett to want to avoid Alexis because she didn't feel entitled but now Castle was inviting her into their daughter's life so that had changed things completely.

Beckett looked at their entwined hands and rose up their right hands, interlocking their fingers.

"So you want to tell me some of those stories," she asked looking up at him with a closed smile.

Castle smiled back. "I'll do you one better, I'll show you."

* * *

Throughout the day Castle did exactly that. He gradually introduced Beckett to their daughter by taking her to the places that Castle had gone to from the zoo, the park, the Statue of Liberty, among other places. He also told her stories such as the him and Alexis going to Supernova Con and her dressing up as Princess Leia while he dressed up as Darth Vader, he told her of all the times he would take her to the park, to soccer practice and how she had this stuffed monkey named Monkey Bunky that she could not live without and to this day still had it.

Beckett's emotions were all over the place. She loved hearing the stories but at the same time deep down she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness on the life she had missed out on.

By mid afternoon Castle had taken Beckett to his loft where he had pulled out a box of old photos and some photo albums. The two sat in the living room going over them. Beckett smiled seeing Castle's little girl, her little girl grow up. She was beautiful even as a kid. And she had to give it to Castle: though she had missed out on so much as she could not give her the kind of life that Alexis deserved when Beckett was only sixteen, Castle had done a really good job in raising her. She was smart and intelligent and it seemed, more like her than Castle. Beckett would have been happy no matter which way Alexis turned out just as long as she hadn't become one of those psycho killers that she chased down for a living. Still, it was nice to see and hear that there was some of herself and her genetics in Alexis. Castle had clearly been a great father and Beckett could not thank him enough times in the world for that.

* * *

The afternoon had waned on, time ceasing to matter as both Castle and Beckett turned their heads to see Martha stroll into the loft. Beckett stood up nervously and the two of them walked over to Martha.

"Oh," said Martha, "Didn't realize you had company, Richard."

"We were just catching up," said Castle.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I know you two have a long and complicated history," said Martha said taking Beckett's hand, a little to the woman's discomfort.

"It's good to see you Mrs. Rogers," said Beckett shaking the woman's hand back despite how awkward it felt in a less formal setting.

"Oh my dear, Martha please. Mrs. Rogers was my mother. And plus dear, you're technically family."

Beckett looked at Castle unsure of how to take that comment.

"Speaking of which, where's Alexis," Castle asked. Martha made a slight face. "What did something happen?"

Martha moved her hands a bit, "I'll, I'll let her tell you when she comes in," said Martha.

The three of them didn't have to wait long as Alexis came into the loft, steaming.

"Hey sweetie," said Castle. "What's going on?"

Alexis crossed her arms, "You tell me."

Castle looked at Beckett and then back at their daughter.

"Tell you what?" asked Castle.

"Don't act like you don't know. Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Am I adopted?" Alexis asked demandingly but with a hint of defeat in her voice.


	3. Facing up to Truth

**Chapter 3. Facing up to Truth**

* * *

A lump caught in Beckett's throat as well as Castle's.

"Where did you hear that?" Castle asked.

"In my English class," said Alexis. "We had to write a paper about our family and several of the questions included some on my mom which of course I couldn't answer. And then to make matters worse some of the other kids started teasing me saying that I didn't look like you and making jokes that I could be adopted. I mean didn't that ever bother you as a kid, not knowing who your dad was?"

"Sure sometimes but I tried not to let it get to me," said Castle.

"Yeah and I tried to do that too but the more I started thinking about it the more I started to wonder if it might be true."

Martha looked at her son and his partner. "Richard, Katherine," she said using a formal tone, "You have to tell her."

"Tell me what?" asked Alexis. She then looked at Beckett as Martha had acknowledged her too. "Wait you know what's going on, Detective Beckett? How? Have you been helping my dad find my mom?"

A look of worry crossed Beckett's face. She felt out of league. Sure biologically she was Alexis' mother and despite Castle wanting her to be a part of their lives she wasn't a mother, not really and despite the invitation, she still felt as if she had no rights and legally she didn't. She was an officer of the law and that was the part that was stopping her.

"Alexis," Castle said, "Come here."

Martha looked at them, "I'll just let the three of you talk," she said.

"Thank you Martha," Beckett said speaking up for the first time since Alexis got home.

"Dad, what's going on," Alexis asked as the three of them walked to take places in the living room.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this Alexis," said Castle.

"Tell me what, is it true?"

"Kind of," said Castle. "Yes you are adopted but yes I am your biological father."

"What, how does that even happen, it doesn't make any sense," said Alexis.

Beckett took a deep breath, "There was a slight mix up with the adoption," said Beckett. "A friend thought it would be best that you had your biological father around since your mother never told him she was pregnant with you."

"What mix up," asked Alexis, "And how do you even know all of this?"

Castle looked at Beckett who looked slightly terrified.

"She's-," said Castle.

"I'm-," Beckett said at the same time.

Castle nodded, "You should tell her Beckett, she deserves to hear it from you."

"Hear what," asked Alexis, "What's going on?"

Beckett took a deep breath, "I know all of this Alexis," she said addressing the young woman, "because I'm the one who gave you up, I'm your mom."

Alexis looked at her father for some sort of confirmation, looking slightly terrified even. "Dad?" asked Alexis.

"It's true," said Castle, "Detective Beckett is your mother, your real mother."

Alexis shook her head, "All the times I asked about her and you never said anything."

"He didn't know," Beckett said coming to Castle's defense. "I was the one who screwed up. When I found out I was pregnant with you I didn't tell him. My best friend had her mom place you with your dad when she found out that he was looking to adopt and even they didn't say anything. This is all on me."

"Damn right it is."

"Alexis," Castle scolded for her language.

"How could you do this to him," asked Alexis, "To me? Do you know what it's like to have to grow up without a mom?"

"I do," said Beckett. "I was a little older than you when I lost my own mom."

"Yeah well at least your mom wanted you," Alexis said standing up, "I was just the kid that you threw away."

"Alexis," Castle called after her as she made her way upstairs.

Beckett waved him off, "Castle don't. She has every right to hate me right now," she said placing her face in her hands.

Castle walked over and took a seat next to Beckett, rubbing her back. "Hey, it'll be okay, somehow."

Beckett turned and looked at him. "Will it? We're in this mess because of me. Had I told you the truth back then, had I decided to keep her," Beckett said getting up, "None of this would be happening."

Beckett didn't even bother to wait for Castle to respond. She had been ready for Alexis to react the way she did but she hadn't expected that response to sting. Right now what she needed more than anything was to be alone with her thoughts.

One thing she was grateful for was that her leave was up and at least tomorrow she could focus on something other than the mess she had created.


	4. Extended Family

_Author's Note: Sorry for the extended wait. I kind of hit a writer's block between chapter 3 and the final scene so I needed that part in between. I have now figured it out thankfully so hope to have the next chapters uploaded within the coming week or 3. Hope you haven't lost faith in this story. I promise it will get good._

* * *

**Chapter 4. Extended Family**

* * *

Beckett's alarm went off the next morning and she conducted the same routine she did every morning from taking a shower and getting dressed to placing the chain with her mother's ring around her neck and her father's watch on her left wrist.

"Look who's back," Ryan said to Beckett as he and Esposito walked over to her when she arrived into the bullpen and her desk.

"Yeah, what was up with that anyways," asked Esposito. "You never take sick leave."

Before Beckett could answer, Montgomery called her into his office.

"Saved by dear old dad," said Ryan.

"This doesn't get you off the hook," Esposito said to her."

"Didn't think it did," Beckett mocked back.

When Beckett entered the office she closed the door behind her. Montgomery got straight to the point.

"So did you get things sorted out with Castle? If you need more time I'd be happy to give it."

"It's a work in progress. And with all due respect sir, no extra amount of time is gonna fix it any sooner."

"Fair enough at least it's something."

"So does this mean I can get back to work?"

"There's just one more thing. Now I don't know what's going on with you and Castle, I don't know if you plan to co-parent, or date or what but if you do plan on giving your relationship a try, you won't have a problem from me as long as you two act professionally around here. Think you can do that?"

"Yes sir, thank you Captain."

"Good now get out of my office and get back to work."

Beckett smiled, "Yes sir."

* * *

Once back at her desk, Beckett stared at the pile of paperwork. It wasn't much but it was enough to keep her busy for a couple of hours. Before she could get started on it though she could feel the boys eyes on her. She knew that she owed them an explanation.

"Do you guys want a cup of coffee or something?" she asked as she headed to the break room not waiting for a response or to check if they were following her.

Once the coffee's were done she handed a cup to Kevin and Javi. She slowly took a sip of hers and played with the stir in her cup as a way of distracting herself.

"Hey," said Esposito, "If this is too hard for you, we can take a hint. We'll back off."

"Thanks Espo," said Beckett, "but considering how Castle's gonna be around as a liaison for the foreseeable future you two deserve to hear what's going on from me rather than anyone else once the rumors get started." Beckett took a deep breath and continued to look into her cup for a moment before looking up at her two favorite guys. "Rick and I met at a party when I was sixteen. I'll spare you the details but that night I got pregnant. You guys heard Madison. I gave the baby up and through that mix up my daughter ended up being raised by her dad. I hadn't seen Castle in eight years."

Esposito smiled, "Okay."

"So are you and Castle like a thing now or-," Ryan asked. Esposito punched Kevin in the arm. "What I want to know."

Beckett blushed a little. "It's complicated but we're working on that, I think."

"Good for you," said Ryan.

Beckett smiled at her partners, guys she considered as her younger brothers.

Her cell then rang and she answered, "Beckett." She gave the boys a serious look, "On our way."


	5. The Powell Family

Chapter 5: The Powell Family

* * *

"Thanks," Beckett said taking the cup of coffee that Castle had brought for her. "So how was Alexis when you left this morning?""

"Not quite sure," Castle replied. "She hasn't said a word to me since you left yesterday."

Beckett shook her head. "I'm sorry Castle, I didn't mean to cause this rift between the two of you."

"This isn't your screw up, it's mine. I should have told Alexis the truth sooner."

"Why didn't you?"

Castle shrugged, "Didn't think the details mattered. She was still my kid regardless you know?"

"Castle, she still is."

Castle smiled at that sentiment. Beckett smiled back too and then turned her attention to the crime scene.

"Lanie, what have you got?" she asked her best friend and ME.

Lanie was crouched down over a body that was covered. They were in an isolated area of Downing Park off Grand Street and Williamsburg Bridge.

"Well you always say you like the weird ones. This weird enough for you: Jane Doe. Two joggers found her on their morning run and she was very pregnant by the looks of it."

"Was?" asked Beckett.

Lanie nodded toward the body. Beckett lifted the sheet covering and what she saw was not pretty. There was a precise incision and the skin was pulled back along the abdomen to reveal what looked like a botched c-section. Inside were two remaining placentas that had not been removed.

Beckett stood and saw the blood trail that was most likely from the delivery. It lead to Pitt Street and then ended.

"I'm estimating the time of death between 1 and 4 AM," said Lanie.

"Would explain the messy c-section," said Beckett.

"Unless they were in a hurry," Castle said even though they were basically the same thing only he added, "The blood trail ends at the street so maybe whoever did this got into the car with the babies and drove off."

"We'll check any of the nearby surveillance cameras to see if we can come up with anything," said Beckett. "Ryan, Espo, anything from the two joggers?"

"Not a thing," said Esposito. "We're canvassing the area to see if anyone else may have something. Sometimes the homeless like to hang out around here."

Beckett nodded. As much as she wanted to find the killer what also worried her was that there were two newborns out there and if the killer could so much as take them from the mother there was no telling what sick game he had up his sleeve that involved baby snatching.

* * *

"Yo, got a hit," Esposito said sometime later coming toward the murder board. "Thea Powell. Age 15. She was reported missing three months ago by her parents Shane and Jewel Powell."

"Have you contacted them?" Beckett asked.

"They're waiting for you in the family room. They got here as soon as they could."

* * *

Jewel shook her head. "I don't understand how this could have happened."

"That's what we're trying to figure out," said Beckett. "You told the other detectives that she'd been missing for three months?"

"That's right," said Jewel.

"The cops got nowhere," said Shane. "We hired a PI and he turned up nothing too. It's like she just vanished."

Jewel shook her head again, "but all this time she was still here. What was she doing at Downing Park?"

"Does she have any friends who live in the area?" asked Beckett.

"None," said Shane.

"Mr. and Mrs. Powell-," said Castle. Shane interrupted telling them to use their names instead of their suffixes. Castle smiled and corrected himself. "Is there anyone you could think of who may have wanted to hurt Thea?"

"No one," said Shane.

"Shane works as an astronomer at the planetarium," said Jewel, "I'm an elementary teacher, first grade."

"Anyone who may have been after the babies?"

Shane and Jewel looked at each other. "What babies," they both asked in unison.

"You don't know," said Castle.

"Know what?" Jewel asked her tone getting somewhat argumentative.

Beckett took a moment knowing the next part would be difficult. "Shane, Jewel, when we found your daughter her stomach had been cut open to reveal her uterus. Inside we found two placentas."

"Twins?" Jewel said in a state of shock.

Shane got up and began to pace while Jewel had her head in her hands.

"Shane tell me this isn't happening," Jewel asked. "Shane?"

"Jewel got pregnant with Thea when she was fifteen. I was a senior in high school," said Shane.

Jewel looked up at the cop and the consultant. "We tried to instill in her not to make the same mistake we did."

"Not that Thea was a mistake," Shane said quickly mounting a defense. "We were young but we've been together this entire time."

"No of course not," said Jewel wishing she had worded that better. "We just wish we could have waited a little while longer."

"We understand," said Beckett.

"Do you have kids detective," Jewel asked.

Beckett took a deep breath. She couldn't tell if she had been anticipating that question or not. In the past when she had been asked that question she had replied 'no'. That didn't feel like the right answer anymore. So many people knew the truth. She may not have raised Alexis and there was the matter of the legalities but the fact was she did have a kid and there was no point in denying it.

"A daughter," said Beckett.

With her peripheral vision, she could see a small smile form on Castle's face.

"Could you imagine your daughter coming home at fifteen and telling you she was pregnant?" Jewel asked.

"I can actually," Beckett replied. "I was sixteen."

"So you get it."

"I do."

"Did you know Thea was pregnant," Castle asked unsure if they knew or not.

"No," Shane answered, "That's what makes this so frustrating."

"I mean," said Jewel, "We suspected for a minute but then we swept it aside. She was skinny for her size so we just thought she was putting on a little weight and trying out different clothing styles. You know how teenagers like to experiment. And she would even come to the store with me for tampons and Midol or heating pads."

"She became a pro at hiding it," said Beckett.

"What about the...twins," Shane asked. "You said there were two...placentas. What happened to them?"

"We're still not sure," said Beckett. "We're doing everything we can to find them."

Neither of the Powell's said anything. It was all too much to mentally handle and they were now grandparents at that, if the babies could be found which seemed unlikely since there was something like a 24 hour mark on missing children. Who knows, maybe the number was even lower when it came to stolen infants but dead or alive they were still out there and that worried Shane and Jewel. They had all ready lost their daughter, it would be a shame to lose their two grandkids too.


	6. Running Down Leads

_Author's Note: David Irons Academy is a fictional school that I made up with some truth. There are magnet schools out there that focus in medicine to give high school students the experience should they decide to pursue a field of medicine in the future._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Running Down Leads**

* * *

During their continued time with Shane and Jewel Powell, Beckett and Castle came to discover that they didn't know who the father of the twins was. It wasn't surprising to any of them but this whole situation was surprising to Thea's parents as Jewel had said Thea never showed an interest in boys. Castle had asked if she paid attention to any girls. At that question Shane had gotten defensive claiming his daughter wasn't into chicks. Beckett had apologized and told them they wanted to cover all angles.

Jewel told Beckett to look at Bailey Robinson and Marcy Barnes who were two of Thea's best friends.

* * *

Beckett and Castle ran down those leads. They waited in the counselor's office at David Irons Academy, a magnet school that focused on future studies in the medical field. By junior year of high school the students went to a nearby hospital to shadow various doctors and nurses in fields such as the ER, surgery, radiology, among others.

"She's really dead," asked Bailey when she and Marcy were in the room with the detective and the consultant."

"I mean," said Marcy, "We knew she'd been missing but we just thought she really wasn't."

"Yeah," said Bailey, "We just figured she had told her parents she was knocked up and that they had pulled her out of school or something."

Beckett looked at the two girls not really buying their story. "She was missing for three months," said Beckett. "You two never thought to check up on her?"

"We did that first week," Marcy said coming to her own defense. "We just got her voicemail and she never replied to our texts."

"Or e-mails," added Bailey.

"Yeah and then we saw the news about Thea missing and her parents doing search and rescue stuff," said Marcy.

"And you still thought she was homeschooled," asked Castle.

"Well yeah," said Bailey, "I mean better that than the alternative right?"

"The alternative still happened," Beckett said shaming the girls for their attitude.

"Sure," said Marcy, "but not because of us. I mean we were just kids, it's not like there was much we could do you know? They train us for medical school not the freakin' academy."

Beckett took a deep breath. These were supposed to be Thea's best friends and they were dismissing her death as if it was no big deal.

"Okay, what about her boyfriend," asked Beckett.

"Thea didn't have a boyfriend," said Bailey.

"Okay the guy who got her pregnant then," Beckett said using words that would make sense to them.

Marcy and Bailey looked at each other.

"Girls," said Beckett, "I'm going to find out who he is eventually. By telling me now you save a lot of time and you can get back to class sooner. Now who was he?"

Bailey sighed, "His name is Axel Bouer," she said. "Thea and Ax were in the same chemistry, history, and math classes."

"Ax had all ready had a crush on Thea since like the seventh grade," said Marcy. "And Thea decided to hook up with him to prove there wasn't something wrong with her."

"What did she think was wrong?" asked Castle.

"Thea thought she was into girls," said Bailey, "but she wasn't sure. She'd never been with a girl before in that way or even had a crush on one but she hadn't been with a guy either."

Marcy shrugged, "She figured if she at least had sex with a guy it would clear up the confusion she was having. It only happened once though."

Once was usually all it took but Beckett kept that thought to herself.

"Where can we find Ax," asked Beckett.

"At home I guess," said Bailey. "He didn't show up today. Come to think of it he wasn't here that day Thea went missing either."

Castle and Beckett looked at each other knowing they had a fresh lead.

When they were outside of the school having finished their interview, Beckett texted the name Axel Bauer to the boys.

* * *

"Axel Bauer," Esposito said as he pounded on the door, "NYPD open up." Esposito pounded a second time.

The door opened and instead of a young fifteen year old stood a woman in her late 70s to early 80s. She smiled.

"You came back to me, I knew you would," said Agnes.

Before the boys could respond Agnes lunged at Esposito and placed a heavy kiss on his lips. Ryan couldn't hold back his laughter as Esposito tried to get the older woman off him. Finally he succeeded but only after Agnes had loosened up.

"Ma'am I don't-," said Esposito.

"Oh don't be coy, Sweet-T. I k now you liked it, you always do," said Agnes.

"Momma," a guy called out. He found her at the front door.

"Oh good Aaron," said Agnes, "look whose here. Sweet-T has come home."

Aiden looked at the detectives. "I'm sorry who are you?"

The boys held up their shields.

"Detective Ryan, this is Detective Esposito, we'd like to have a word."

Agnes grinned like a teenage girl with a crush. "No he's not. That's Sweet-T. He's come back for me."

"Momma let's get you to your room. It's time for your medication and your nap."

"Can Sweet-T come with me?" Agnes asked smiling at Esposito making him feel uncomfortable.

"He can't tonight," said Aiden, "He has to go make more sweets remember?"

"Fine," Agnes said with a stomp of her foot. She then looked at Esposito with puppy dog eyes, "but be sure to save a little something special for me so we can go all night."

"Come in detectives," Aiden said to them. "I'll be with you in a minute."

* * *

"Sorry about that," said Aiden when he joined the detectives in the family room. "My grandmother has Alzheimer's. The only things she seems to remember are her first boyfriend, Arturo Fernando Trujillo. She thinks any Latino is him. It was part of some rebellious phase. And then she remembers my father, Aaron."

"So you're not Aaron," asked Ryan.

"No I'm his eldest son, Aiden. So what's this about?"

"We're looking for your brother," said Esposito.

"Did he ditch again? I swear he has the grades for that school but he gets distracted easily."

"He does this frequently," asked Esposito.

"Usually when he's having a bad day. I've tried to get the school counselor involved but on the day he does have an appointment he usually bails. There's really not much I can do."

"Have you tried getting him help outside of the school," asked Ryan.

"Sure but I can't do much if he won't talk in his sessions. What's going on?"

"Thea Powell was found murdered," said Ryan. "We understand your brother knew her."

Aiden took a seat on the couch and the boys followed suit. "Yeah since junior high. I can't believe she's dead."

"Not only is she dead," said Esposito, "but her babies are missing."

"Who would take them," Aiden asked feeling disgusted.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," said Ryan. "Do you know where Ax would go? Any friends that would help him out?"

"No, he pretty much had his life and I had mine. The only reason I knew he knocked up that girl was because I caught him reading a pregnancy book so I asked him to tell me who it was. I know he was a kid himself and I know he could be irresponsible at times but he really wanted those kids. Look I know my brother screwed up but he is not a killer."

"Well right now with him missing it's not looking so good," said Esposito.

Ryan pulled out a card, "Look if you hear from him or he shows up give us a call."

Aiden took the card, "Yeah sure."


End file.
